Shake it out
by Linneagb
Summary: Melinda suddenly meets a ghost that keeps making her shake as of in a seizure. But the ghost keep disappearing and doesn't want to talk. So maybe it's up to Melinda to help the young girl talk so they can get all details of what happened the day she died. *Story written for Epilepsy awareness*
1. Prologue

**Hello, it's been a long time since I wrote a ghost- whisperer fanfiction like this one. But the day it is four years since I was diagnosed with Epilepsy is getting close. And just like last year I wanted to write something for it. **

**Matters are of course even more important now the world has lost a fine, young and kind- hearted actor in Cameron Boyce. Who died in his sleep of a seizure. Rest in peace. **

**Well… people always wants to make sure I know there's more than one type of seizure- if you've done it, no worries. I get how important it is to spread but I even do have several types of seizures so you can imagine being told time again gets kind of annoying. **

**Here's my idea for an Epilepsy- awareness- fic. It's set some time during the second or third, or beginning of the fourth season. Delia is working and knows about ghosts, Jim is still alive. **

**And here we go.**

I felt my hand flinch for just a split second.

How strange. I barely even felt that flinching because I was so used to it.

But now I felt it, it turned the handle of the motorbike I sat on, and with it it turned just slightly. But very much enough for me to lose control.

For a second I thought I was about to fall. But if it had only been so well.

The bike steered me down in the dike while I barely heard cars honking from the road I held on for dear life.

I barely knew I was screaming at the top of my lungs and steered the bike away from a tree while I slammed the breaks as hard as I could.

Too hard, the front of the bike stopped but not the back, and I was thrown- head first right into the biggest and hardest stone of Grandview.

I barely heard my neck snap when my head hit it….

_Oh damn. Now mum would never let me out of her sight again. _

**Random fact (I always leave these at the end of chapters) **

The flinching is a type of a seizure- they're called myoclonic seizures. They don't hurt or anything but they can be terribly annoying- and they were so bad for a while I kept dropping things.

Now these are the reasons epileptics cannot drive.


	2. Sister and brother and things

**Thanks to Umbrella0326 for reviewing. **

**Melinda POV **

That day at the store hadn't been much else than what most others day had been. Usually I could touch all the things that came in or were sold without being thrown into flashbacks of what had happened with someone who had touched it last.

Maybe I should have known this was a calm before the storm…

I stood in the back of the store and Delia was by the checkout stand. It wasn't much left of the afternoon and I was just about to take my jacket and go to the fire station to go home with Jim when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Excuse me…" I heard a male voice- most possibly a teenager or slightly after. And with it I walked back into the store and found Delia and a guy, possibly in his younger twenties holding a big carton. "There's… We… I… my sister… Sorry… My sister had a big collection of random motorbike- things." He reached down into the box and pulled up a wooden motorbike- small enough to stand on his palm. "I think some of them are actually collectives and could be worth a bit for whoever wants them… I'd be careful with those if I were you." Delia had taken a magazine from the box. "They're probably not from this century, it might fall to pieces."

With the sad look he was wearing I could see clearly he didn't want to give these things away.

"Do you want to tell us a bit more about these things?" I asked. "Have someone collected them? Your grandad or…" Delia pointed to the date of a magazine. "Maybe even great grandad?"

"No." The boy's voice had turned harsh, yet he couldn't quite hide the shiver in it. "My sister did… I'm just going to leave now."

"How rude of us." I said, I had to keep this going. "We could at least have introduced ourselves. I'm Melinda Gordon. And this is Delia Banks."

Delia sent a nod towards the boy but was still searching through the box in search for God knows what.

"I'm Christopher Kennedy." He looked sadly to the things on the checkout stand. "My sister is… was Francesca. But we called her Frankie mostly… anyway." He waved a slight goodbye. "Just take whatever you want or need from that and throw the rest in the trash."

I was about to say something, but meanwhile I reached down into the box with stuff and when I wrapped my fingers around another collectible flashbacks flashed by for my inner vision.

_Throwing it all across the room. _

_This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. _

"_I HATE IT HERE." _

And meanwhile I flinched, had to take a grip of the checkout stand not to fall and dropped the small figure again.

And then just like that, with a sharp intake of a breath I was back here and now.

"Melinda…" Delia stroke my back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" That kind of flinching hadn't hurt me. "..Yeah, it's okay." At the same time Christopher was tugging the door handle of the door and pulling it time and time again without the door moving. "Looks like there's someone who doesn't want you to leave." Christopher sighed and let it go, pressing his lips together in annoyance.

"I'd call it a sign from the other side or whatever you want to call it. The same damn thing happened when I left her room and then again when I was leaving the house."

I wouldn't know about the other side. But right in the corner, only a few meters from him stood a girl, a girl who must have been his sister. Or her spirit more likely, staring at the door and keeping it hardly shut no matter how Christopher pulled or hit or kicked it.

"Please don't break anything." I heard next to me while Delia sent me a look and I nodded slightly. "Here, it gets jammed sometimes…" Delia walked around the stand with one quick lie and over to the boy when he suddenly let out a small yelp and his hand shot towards his neck. "Oh… are you okay?"

"Yeah…" The boy answered and stroke his neck. "It's just started hurting sometimes when I move it… weirdly… Stress I guess… But… but…" As soon as Delia touched the door handle it swung open almost by itself. "Who cares?"

Without a goodbye the young man left the store and disappeared out of our sight. The girl- possibly Frankie stood left in the corner and looked after him, and then turned to me.

"You can see me!" I nodded. "Can you… can you…"

"What?" I questioned. "How can I help you?"

But before I had gotten an answer the spirit of Francesca Kennedy had drifted away and disappeared.

**Random fact **

The siblings are portrayed by Roshon Fegan and Alisha Boe- but did you know her name isn't actually Boe but Bø- she's partly Norwegian, like me!


	3. A strange feeling

**Thanks to Umbrella0326 and romanticprissy90 for reviewing. **

"So this ghost, is a girl with a brother who just came to the store and a whole box full of collectives and magazines about motorbikes… do you know her name?"

"Francesca Kennedy."

I had returned to our home after finishing work the day Christopher had turned up with all those things and as soon as I stepped over the threshold he had recognized the look on my face and demanded that I told him.

Now, having heard his view on this I really did hear that maybe this was (for once) nothing worth worrying about.

Still, I wasn't about to just give up on the girl who had been standing in my shop earlier today.

There was something about her- there was always something about them.

I sat down by our computer and quickly searched for her name, scrolled through the name and found an article from a newspaper only a few days ago.

"Did you find something about her?"

"Only this." I read out loud.

_Seventeen year old Francesca May Kennedy was recently deceased, following a motorbike accident by Bellow Boulevard, Grandview. She will be dearly remembered and missed by brother Christopher, and parents Flora and Jacob. _

"Doesn't tell me much does it?" I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest while I pouted like a stubborn five- year- old. "Motorbike accident, she liked motorbikes- and her name and that's it… and that shouldn't be enough for staying behind. What does she want to do? Have time to learn more about something she obviously already knew a lot about?"

"Obviously."

"She must have, there were a lot of things in that box… I'm getting nowhere. And then what's the deal with shutting doors for her brother and I do have a feeling his neck pains have to do with her too."

"How long has it been since you last saw the guy first though?"

"A couple of hours but that's not the point. Ow…"

I rubbed my thigh with my hand and it caught Jim by surprise I could tell.

"Are you in pain? I thought you said the brother had pains in his neck, not leg?"

"It doesn't hurt." I rubbed up and down my leg again, and I knew it didn't hurt so I didn't know where that "ow" came from. "It just feels a bit strange… It's all cramped and tense but I can't relax… "

I left the computer and went to sit down in the couch and put my feet up- it did not help and I started to get a feeling it was tingling from my thigh and then down towards the sides of my knee.

"Still doesn't hurt?" Jim sat next to me and gently pulled my legs until I had them on his lap. "Here. Can you show me where it is?" I pointed and rubbed my hand up and down, then moved my hand and he started massaging it. "Does it help?"

I actually wasn't so sure…

"It feels nice…"

Well, we had one more thing from this Frankie then- this feeling definitely came from her…

"Maybe she scraped or hit her leg falling in that accident." Jim guessed- and I had to admit that did sound like a reasonable explanation.

"I don't know." I mumbled tiredly. "I just have a feeling- not the feeling that my leg's cramping but… I don't know how to describe it. Neither of it really." I sighed. "Get away from here, that isn't even helping. I'm hungry…"

**Random fact **

Much of this chapter was written with ghost whisperer on the TV- I haven't watched ghost whisperer in forever.


	4. Losing control

**Thanks to Umbrella0326 for reviewing **

**Guess what guys? Guess what? Guesswhatguesswhatguesswghat? One whole year has passed since I had my last big seizure… YAYYAYYAY. For celebrating I ate pizza and drank sprite. Haha. I'm really happy I haven't had any for so long. **

**I usually don't post pictures from reality on the account. But on "Linneagbfanfiction" I posted a picture. And I mean- for you I could just as well have green skin and purple eyes, be three meters tall and skinny like a thread. Anyway- if you want to see what I look like behind this screen. You can check it out haha. **

**Here we go. **

"How you're feeling?"

Feeling awfully tired the night after Christopher had turned up in the store with Frankie's old things I had, for once in my life went to bed early. Jim probably knew exactly how rarely I did just that and came and sat down on my bed, stroke away a tress of hair from my forehead in that move that parents used to secretly feel if their child had a temperature.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I forced a smile but was interrupted when I felt my lips twitch slightly. I shot up into sitting position and laid a hand over my mouth. "It's fine."

To Jim I must have seemed like I was getting sick because he suddenly seemed worried and tried to get up.

"I'm fine… Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"My lips suddenly flinched…"I held my breath for a few seconds and then leaned back towards the headboard still with a hand over my mouth. "It's fine it was just so…"

All of a sudden, it wasn't just my lips but my whole body. It was over before I could react more than with a sharp intake of breath and I reached for Jim's hand and squeezed it.

"Did you see that?"

Jim nodded, then moved over to his side of the bed and put his arm around my shoulders, I leaned against his chest and was ready for any part of my body to flinch all of a sudden.

"Did it hurt?"

"No."

It didn't hurt but it was that feeling of losing control of my body.

And I suddenly had a feeling it was going to happen again and gasped. But nothing happened.

Still the feeling didn't fade that it was going to happen and I felt every muscle suddenly tensing. When I tried to relax again there was my leg still tensing in that weird way it had this afternoon.

"I have a feeling." Jim stroke my back and I felt his warm breath in my hair. "…I just have a feeling all of this has the simplest answer. That the reason for it happen might be right in front of us."

Suddenly a girl was standing right in the doorway. The same girl that had been at the store and I looked up and lifted my head from leaned against Jim's chest.

"Francesca?" I tried, but she didn't move. "Frankie?"

But she only looked back at me, without a word.

"HEY." I heard Jim's voice. "Whatever you want, you can tell. And please do before you actually hurt my wife. Just tell her what you want and then maybe… maybe…"

"Maybe you can cross over. And go into the light. Did you see a light when you died?"

She didn't answer, she just faded away and disappeared. And meanwhile I flinched crazily three more times. I leaned tightly towards Jim and gripped his hand feeling as if holding onto something I would have thrown it away.

"It doesn't hurt..." I said at last, because I knew he was thinking. "…But it's just my body's moving without me telling it to and I can't make it stop."

My whole body went limp when the flinching stopped. I sighed deeply and sat up from half laying onto my husband. I waited and waited… It felt like it would happen again but it didn't…. It really felt like it should…

"Do you want some water?"

I did, but I didn't want him to leave neither.

"It'll only take a second."

It did only take a few seconds for Jim to go downstairs and get a glass and a jug of water but as soon as he left the bed it seemed weirdly cold and empty and I took my quilt and pulled it around me as tightly as I could.

When Jim came back it was only when he had poured up a glass and handed it to me that I stuck my hand out from my cocoon and took it. It was as if the movement had just been lying under my skin and waiting for me to move because when I pulled my hand back towards me to sip from the water that I flinched again and I almost dropped the glass.

"Oh…." I still held onto the glass but had scattered half of the glass of cold water down on myself and my pyjamas shirt. And I tried to wipe it best I could with my hands and put the glass on the bedside table.

"It's okay." Jim put the jug away and sat back down. "It's just water."

Well, that was water along with my body moving without me wanting it to…

**Random fact **

That flinching is kind of hard to explain and I guess it wasn't worth putting a whole chapter on. But I think more things will start happening more from the next chapter on.


	5. Complicated

**Thanks to Umbrella0326 and Maleeha x for reviewing **

**So… as I'm writing this it's the last day of November. I had wished to update this a bit earlier as November is Epilepsy awareness month. But I'm having the craziest writer's block ever and I hope you like this. **

**As I'm writing this it's December. I can spend ages on every chapter that I make… **

**Thinking about what day it is that I'm finishing this… happy holidays. **

**So, meanwhile. Here's the next chapter. **

"We thought it would be okay if Ned, Delia and Rick came over for dinner tomorrow." I told Jim as he stood making dinner, the day after I had started flinching so bad I had spilled out the water. "Then, just as you know- you make the best food rather than Chinese… or anything else really."

"Is Ned coming home from school."

"Yes. But even he prefers your food over everything." Jim smirked confidently. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I will think of something. For now- and dinner today. Can you start with chopping these onions?" He laid some onions on the kitchen counter and pulled out a knife from a drawer. "I just have to go change."

I took the knife and started chopping while my husband disappeared out of the room and I heard his footsteps continuing up the stairs. I turned back to the onions and wondered about what on earth I could do for my eyes to stop burning.

Then there came another part of this…

Suddenly I felt my whole body tense and flinch. It was so fast I could barely react to it. But I dropped the knife that fell with a bang to the floor. And it was just as I looked down to pick it up again that someone standing in the doorway caught my eye…

Frankie!

Or was it? We had never really gotten it confirmed that it was her…

I didn't have the chance to say a single word to her before I suddenly felt each of my muscles go limp and I fell down towards the floor.

I tried to sit up again, or do anything at all. But it was all made impossible when I felt my arms and legs- no, my whole body twisting and turning and shaking way more than I could have ever controlled it.

"J-J- JIM- IM."

I couldn't help the stuttering while the convulsions ran through my body.

"MEL?"

He came running into the kitchen and threw himself on his knees beside me. I would have wanted to say something at all, tell him that it that it didn't hurt- it didn't hurt. But I couldn't control my own limps and this made me afraid!

"It's okay." Jim said tenderly and for a reason unknown to me he grabbed my shirt and pulled it so I rolled over towards him. "It's just a seizure."

This was a seizure?

This feeling of having lost all control of my body was a seizure?

It wasn't like anything I had been through before and it wasn't like anything I could have ever imagined. That feeling of completely having lost control of my whole body. I tried to relax but that just made it worse. I tried to tense and hold still everything but it just wasn't possible…

Everything I could do was move my eyes and look straight into Jim's…

"It's okay." Jim soothed and stroke my hair on the side. "It's okay."

Then at last, all of a sudden the shaking stopped and I was left panting and every single muscle of my body suddenly relaxed and I was laid lax towards the floor.

"It's okay." He stroke my hair again while I tried to take deep breaths after the other. "Do you know who I am?"

"Jim."

My voice was weak and it was just barely I could squeeze the one word out. Still I couldn't understand- still knowing that if I ahd been completely out of everything I could never have been able to answer…

"Can you tell me your birthday?"

"January 27th."

Jim moved, I wanted to tell him not to but before I got the chance he had laid his arm under my back and half lifted me up from the floor. I still held my vision towards the dark- skinned girl a few meters away from us and waited, taking deep breaths until I was sure my voice was steady enough.

"Are you Frankie?"

The girl waited, and then she nodded slightly. Of course it was a relief at least knowing who she was- it always was even though it would usually take a while longer to figure who they were and what they wished for me to help them with.

I sniveled and leaned my head against Jim's chest, the onions and knife were forgotten…

"Is she still here?" Jim asked and I nodded. "Look! I don't know who you are and I don't know what you want to say. But whatever it is. Just say it and stop hurting my wife like you are."

The girl, whom already stood by the door only looked back at me looked back towards the door and disappeared, half a second later I saw her reappear outside the door.

I sighed heavily and forced myself onto my feet. I leaned against Jim for a second then slowly leaned away and took a couple of steps away.

"Mel…" Jim didn't let go of my arm. "This… maybe this is a spirit you wo… you shouldn't help… Not if she keeps causing…" He gestured, I knew what he meant.

"I have to." I didn't like the moments when I tried talking Jim into that I was doing something that wouldn't hurt anyone when we both knew that was what I was doing. "I have to… I'll be careful."

Yeah right! I would never be careful if ignoring safety was what I was doing to help a… spirit.

At least this one still stood on our porch…

"Why won't you talk to me?"

It was first when she let me come closer when I noticed she had a large bruise and open wound on the side of her head, almost covered by her head and her hair clumpy with blood.

"What happened to you?"

"Epilepsy happened to me."

"That seizure I had… was that what you died from."

"That wasn't a seizure." Frankie snorted at me. "If you had one you wouldn't be able to remember it. Your tongue would be bleeding and swollen to twice its size and you'd be knocked out for the rest of the day."

I couldn't figure anything to say…

"Is there any reason for you to have stayed behind? Should I go talk to your brother and leave a message…"

"My life's biggest purpose was one single thing…" Frankie seemed weird and I felt weirdly satisfied when it seemed that she opened up. "To spread awareness about Epilepsy and everything it can do… but it's not that simple…"

"Maybe if you tell me- I can tell it to someone else… Maybe to someone who cares."

Frankie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"They won't though. They'll look all distressed when you tell them you've had a seizure. Sometimes they'll listen if you tell them you're trying to spread more about it but… the rest of the time they just won't care."

"I'll listen… if you just give me a chance."

"How can I trust that? How can I trust you will listen any more than what people have so far in my life…"

Frankie stopped and realized what she had just said.

"It's just complicated, alright?"

"So are a lot of things people tell me."

Frankie rolled her eyes at me again. Should have known. Teenagers!

No matter how many times I had done his it never stopped breaking my heart when the spirits had been so young. Children, teenagers who had their whole lives ahead of them until all of a sudden…

Then of course, those were a big part of the spirits who came for my help- people who had died from old age after

Then something led until the look Frankie gave me before she looked away and then disappeared.

**Random fact **

I'm always knocked out after a seizure so I don't know if how Melinda experienced the "seizure" is correct. But it sounded right.


	6. Coming and going

**Hello and happy new year for all of you. I hope you had a great 2019 and will have an at least as great 2020. **

**I've done this twice before years ago. After I'd been bad with updating I wrote one new chapter for each and every story. Then left it until I had finished them all and updated all stories at once. I've decided to do that same thing again and hopefully that will make a change as of how much I'll be able to update more afterwards… I guess only time will show. I hope you like this chapter. **

"What's up with you then Melinda?" Rick asked while we had our Friday night dinner, I, Jim, Ned and Delia. "Any new ghosts on the block?"

"Well there are the ones I always see every time I walked around the square or out on the street or really anywhere." I smirked at the tone Rick always used in his voice and continued. "There is a girl. Young girl and her name is…"

"Frankie." Ned interrupted. I had to raise an eyebrow- did he knew something I did. "I was just going to ask if you "know" her." He looked around and to all questioning looks. "She went to my school. And with a school with only a couple of thousand students news travel fast…

Someone must still have looked confused because Ned raised an eyebrow and looked around before he continued.

"I'm pretty sure a student dying would make big news at any school."

"Did you know her?" Ned shook his head. "Do you know how she died?"

"Yeah. Motorbike accident." He nodded his head backwards in the right direction. "Over at Hawthorn lane- at the edge of town you know. They've put up one of those memorials by the street where she died. Some candles, some old things and a photo of her…. They might have taken it down by now for all I know."

"Do you know where? Maybe we can go. Maybe it will give us some… answers."

I didn't know what answers I would be wishing for if I saw that memorial but maybe if I went there I would…

"Did you know her? I know you already answered but… were there rumors or anything about her that could help me talk to her… It's a small school so maybe you knew someone who knew someone…"

"I guess I couldn't help but notice her. But… I did notice she usually was alone. And I did notice her brother came to get her at his motorbike at the end of many days… She dropped her things by my feet once and that's about the only time we met and talked to each other… Then I heard of someone only passing by that her hands were flinching… that all of her was shaking… I saw her standing by her locker- she was just holding onto the locker, she was closing her eyes as if there was something bothering her… that's all I know."

While he talked Frankie had turned up behind him…

"I never thought people noticed me at those times…" She said almost whispering. "…I would have stopped doing that… she took one hand with the other and I noticed them shaking slightly. "I hated it then. I also hate it now."

I couldn't help but to hold my hands up in front of me. My hands were shaking and I couldn't help but have the feeling it had happened a million times before- her thoughts actually. The moves weren't as big as when I dropped a glass of water or a knife but those were moving one and one- this time it just wouldn't stop shaking.

Jim took my hand, I clenched slightly, then opened my hands, clenched it again and tried to draw a deep, calming breath.

"It won't help."

"No Frankie…" I sighed. "…but I think you've proved me what this means now." She nodded slightly and then disappeared while my hands went still.

"Well then. Let's go."

As Ned had eaten the last bite anyone of us would I was as impatient as only one spirit could ever make me.

The memorial was just ten minutes away with the car. But I never went in this direction so I hadn't seen it.

Rick went home but Delia and Ned came with us, not so much because of Delia- she had never been a fan of what I did even after she had to accept it were facts but Ned had wanted to come and Jim and Delia having parked the cars by the roads so we could get out Frankie turned up again. This time standing to watch her own memorial…

We all walked up to it, right on the side of the street was a framed picture, a candle, a little plastic toy in the shape of a motorbike and flowers- flowers that had laid here for a bit and were dry and brown by now, then some others that were fresher and of brighter colors. It didn't look much different from any memorial by a road that one would see from time to time…

"Come." I heard from my side. Frankie had disappeared for a second and turned up a few meters away. "Come into the forest with me. It's only a few meters…" I nodded and followed. "This is where I died."

"Wait here."

Following her right away felt Jim following me.

"Jim. Please wait here. I'll only be a minute."

He didn't exactly look happy but he went to the others and I continued…

As I walked into the trees by the forest the visions of what had happened to Frankie flashing before my eyes just as I felt it.

A steering wheel of a motorbike…

Losing control….

A shout…

And then at last coming to the great, big stone on the ground. When I laid my head on it I finally saw and felt myself being thrown head first into it so hard my neck cracked.

As I returned to here and now the others were still standing by the road. By the flowers, the photo and the teddy bears that had been put in memory of her.

In memory of one girl who would never graduate from the school Ned was talking about…

"I guess I wasn't allowed to drive for a reason." I looked up when once again, Frankie was right next to me. "A person that has Epilepsy can't drive- not a motorbike neither and some people can't even ride a regular bike… I sto… lent my brother's motorbike… I just wanted to drive it for five minutes- nothing happens in those five minutes… but it did-"

Ghosts were dead, they didn't breathe, but somehow Frankie still sighed while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just get this feeling that if I do this in the right way I'll be able to turn back time and change what I did. Not cause… this… Not cause my own death… not cause my family all that worry and pain… I hate them worrying and hurting but yet it was me causing it every. Single. Time."

"I don't think it's that simple… You can't turn back time but I know… I can feel that no matter what they love you. And I haven't even met you but here the most important is that you love them… And you can't back time so…"

"Don't you see? That's the problem. They should hate me. They should blame what happened on me instead of suffering in every way possible. I hate seeing them like this when I know… My brother blames himself since it was his bike. My mother blames herself- she says that maybe if she'd have just let me drive it… like in the yard or over the block or anything then I wouldn't have just used it and… then what I did I wouldn't have done…" Frankie sounded more and more given up for every word. "My dad blames himself since he says that if he wouldn't have let Christopher have that bike at all then what happened couldn't have happened. But it isn't their fault…"

Okay, I was used to people disappearing from where they were. Then turning up somewhere else, sometimes it would be somewhere I could see them. Somewhere I could only guess where they were, sometimes they were gone to really be gone…

But as soon as she had said one thing. Like now, she disappeared from where she stood to only appear behind me or on my side half a second later.

When she reappeared this time it was with a sadder expression, a more real expression than it had been before.

"It was my fault. Only my own fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn and made up my mind, I would drive that stupid bike than what is wouldn't have happened and I would still be alive."

There were always so many things that could have happened differently. After a car crash, after a plane crash, after… after…

"Is that what you want to tell them? Do you want to let them know it wasn't their fault`? Because if it is then I can help you." Frankie shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"That's the reason I'm here but I can't tell them. I know what you want to do but they won't believe you." Frankie sounded given up. "No one in my family thinks there's anything after death rather than a great, big dark…"

"So does a lot of people. I usually have a way to get through it… Maybe if you tell me one thing- something only you and they could know… Maybe just one single thing that will remind them of you?"

Frankie thought for a few seconds.

"Maybe you could come up with something while I go to talk to your family. I can be quite convincing when I have to."

"I…" Frankie hesitated, but then noticed. "I guess there's nothing else to do but giving it a try."

**Random fact **

Those memorials are so sad… But I guess you didn't need me to put that as a fact. Anyway…

**See you next time. **

**Fourth chapter finished for the-update-all-of-my-stories-at-the-same-time-project. Six left. **


	7. Two parents and a brother

**January eleventh I updated all of my stories. If you've been following my Instagram "Linneagbfanfiction" then you know what's happened afterwards. Lately I've put up five oneshots. One or two of them I'd started in 2013 or so and I felt great finally finishing some so I just ended up writing for that. I'll keep writing on oneshots I've never finished but I will too update some stories and this is one of them. **

**Did you know Monday is Epilepsy awareness day. It always is the second Monday of February… I just wish there was something more I could do for it… **

It was early Saturday afternoon when Frankie sat in the shotgun seat next to me and pointed the way to where she had left.

"I went up here." She pointed the road she had gone on her last day of life. "I just wanted to be out on the main road… I had asked before only if I could go a bit here where there's barely any people around but they wouldn't let me do it…" She was starting to sound so angry… then sighed. "It's like I'm trying to blame them. But it isn't their fault. Can you tell them that?"

"I can tell them anything you tell me if that's what you want."

Frankie silent for a while and pointed to the turn I was going to take to a gravel road.

"Do you do this a lot? Going home to friends or family of your ghosts to tell them you've seen someone they know. And just say like "Hi. I see ghosts and I've seen your daughter or son or mum or whatever it may be and she or him wants to say something"

"Yeah." It wasn't actually funny but I couldn't help but to smirk. "If you just knew how often I wonder about that. Every once in a while I just want to give this all up and pretend I didn't have this gift at all but then I'm almost reminded of what difference I make and I go on."

"That must be quite strange though. Someone they know being all gone- or so they think and then you show up and tell them that's not true… I mean, it's a great thing you're doing and I mean- people being people I can't imagine you get half the thanks you're worth."

"All thanks isn't from people actually saying it though…"

"Here…" Frankie interrupted and pointed to a street that ran from the main street and into a smaller block of houses. "I can't believe I spent my whole life living in the middle of nowhere… just continue along this street, through the woods and then you're there."

I didn't realize how correct she was until I was pulling over on a driveway and walking up to a house surrounded by trees.

"Here goes nothing… good luck… I think you need that… I have appreciated riding the car without needing a seat belt though. Always hated that."

In a flash Frankie was outside and by my headlights.I stepped out of my car and glanced over the driveway. Two cars stood there along with a motorbike. Frankie had moved over to it and looked.

"Okay…" She pointed to the handle and the seat and the wheel. "It must have broke when I fell but it certainly did not break this much… Why would they be doing something like this to some item that I loved as much as I love this one. And…" She glanced to a few pieces that I couldn't recognize that laid on the ground… "I'll have to… I'll figure something to say… They're home… But I don't have any control as of who comes to open the door…"

"I'm sure it will be fine." I went up the porch and rang the doorbell, once I did Frankie disappeared and I was left alone… "Hey! Don't…"

"Yes?"

A woman came to open the door, to say that she didn't look would be an understatement- while Christopher and Frankie were both dark- skinned this woman was white and blonde…

"Mrs. Kennedy?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that mum?" Hearing Christopher's voice I recognized it and him as he came to the door. "Hey. I've seen you before. You own that antique store on the square… whatever you're coming up here to sell we're not interested."

"No… I'm not making commercial or anything. But I'm a friend of your Francesca's and I know she has a message for you."

Frankie moaned when I said her full name. She obviously hated it just as much now as when she was alive.

Flora Kennedy looked at me for a few seconds, then let go of the door and took a step back, gesturing for me to come in. Christopher looked me up and down as I came in and didn't seem to want me there.

"Maybe we should sit down." I tried. "There's some things I have to tell you about…"

"You're scaring us now." Christopher frowned worse than ever. "What trouble did she get into? Something that needs to be sorted out even though she's dead. Because if there is then why can't we just stay here…"

"Chris. Don't be rude." His mum scolded. "Of course we can sit down. Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?"

"No. Thank you. And she's not in trouble. You're not in trouble. But there's something that she told me that I need to tell." We were moving from the hallway and into a living room. "Maybe you would like to sit…"

"I can hear all the way from my office that we have guests." A glasses-wearing black man came into the room, this must be the "kids'" father… "Please no more flowers. If we put another vase on our table it's going to break under the weight." Christopher sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on Chris. We already know that I'm an embarrassing dad I might as well never pretend I'm not… I'm Jacob Kennedy." He reached his hand towards me. "Did I hear you say you're a friend of my daughter's?... because… have you heard that she's… passed away?"

"Yes… Actually that's why I'm here. I know this must sound strange to you. But all I can do is to ask you to try and keep an open mind… You see. When people die they become a spirit- or ghost. Usually they cross over into the light right away. But sometimes, when they have some unfinished business with someone living they get stuck here until they've taken care of things… I have a gift of seeing these spirits and talk to them. Help them and talk to people they can't… Frankie for example could tell me something and I could tell you so you get the message she wants to give to you and she can cross over."

The room fell so silent that if any of us would have dropped a feather we could have heard it drop to the floor…

At last Christopher snorted and laughed- but it wasn't a happy kind of laughter…

"What's next? Do you need a hundred bucks to go on? To tell us where Frankie hid the stolen treasure?"

Christopher had gotten onto his feet. His voice had turned dark and his eyes were black…

"I haven't asked you for anything." I tried shakily. "I just want you… listen to Frankie's message so she can cross over. She needs to get peace to cross over and for that…"

I was interrupted when we heard Flora sob from behind Christopher. And I was knocked off enough to lose concentration and completely lost my words…

"Hasn't she been hurt enough?" Christopher had gotten up and was moving closer to me and looked as if he might hit me right then and there. "Haven't we been hurt enough since my sister died?"

"Yes. But it's just… sometimes knowing that they're still here and what they wish to say help you all come to peace and…"

"Peace? Do you think we'll ever feel any kind of that since what happened to my sister?"

Once again the room was so quiet. Christopher wasn't talking but panting and I could see he was hurting beyond words.

Sometimes I just wanted to be able to bring people back from the dead instead of just talking to them.

"I asked if there was something I could tell her that only she could have told me…" Frankie pointed to her face and told me. "She has a scar. Above her eye after she had a seizure and fell into something. She had a seizure because she'd lost a box of medicines and didn't care to buy new ones as she did not think the medicines were for the big seizures…"

"I never told anyone about that because I was afraid that people around me would become all scared and worrying for me all the time."

"And she kept it secret so people wouldn't worry about her having more."

"Look… Melody…"

"Melinda."

"Whatever your name is… I want you to get out of our house. And if you ever talk to me or my parents again then I'll sue you- and I don't care how in the world I will but I want you to feel how it is to lose okay…."

"Okay." I got on my feet, and opened my bag. "But here. Take my card and then…"

"GET OUT." Christopher hit my hand so bad I dropped the card, he picked it up and ripped it to pieces. "WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME?"

I didn't have to. He was walking towards me as I backed into the hallway while he stepped towards me and held his arm out pointing at me.

"Please…" I tried. "…for Fra-Frankie's… sa…"

"WHO ARE YOU TO COME AND TELL US WHAT TO DO OR NOT DO FOR MY SISTER." Christopher kept shouting. "I WANT YOU OUT."

I hated the part where my only option was to actually hurry out and get straight into my car, but with the way Christopher looked at me and shouted at me I didn't dare do anything else. And barely breathed until I was on the highway again.

"Well that went well." Frankie had turned up in the shotgun seat next to me. "Told you they wouldn't believe you." Frankie sighed. "I just… I'm sorry for making you do this. But I just want to talk to them."

"Maybe there's something there… Maybe you can show them you're there somehow. Sometimes when ghosts or spirits are strong they can make things move. Make the world around them feel them…"

With another sigh Frankie silent and didn't make a sound until I turned into my black.

"I think I have an idea."

**I hope I didn't sound racist in the description that Frankie's mum is white while her dad is black and she's mixed… I for sure didn't make it seem like that but I guess since I'm white I don't get a say in what's racist or not since I'm white and Christian. I didn't try to make it sound like anything bad but if I did anyway I'll try and re-write it. **

**Random fact **

Seeing Frankie's old house with all of those woods was inspired by the house I grew up in.

Another thing taken from reality is the scar above Frankie's eye. I have it there too. But I don't try and hide having epilepsy and feel ashamed of it as Frankie does. Instead, the more I can get out there and tell and teach people about it, the better. And if what I have to do for it is have a seizure and fall into a wall/ chair/ headboard (not sure what it was considering I was unconscious) and hit a big wound in my eyebrow then bring it on!

**Just reminding you that monday tenth of February is international Epilepsy awareness- day. Just thought I'd let everyone know. **


	8. Messages given part 1

**Hello everyone-. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. This crazy writer's block just won't leave me be. **

**I have seen and figured one thing though. Several of my stories are getting close to their endings. This story is one of them and I guess I'll try and update more so I'll be able to concentrate more on the stories left. **

**So it's this story…**

**-You are the best thing (that's ever been mine  
-What goes around comes around  
-When I returned  
-The search for a family **

**I don't want to finish that last. I've really enjoyed writing it. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter. I hope you like it. **

"Why are you even doing this?"

The day after I had tried to talk to Frankie's family Frankie was back with me, and when I tried to cut up the vegetables for dinner and she stood staring at my hands it wasn't even a question why my hands would be flinching every now and then and more and more often.

"You said you had an idea for something that would make your family realize you're there so why aren't you with them? Instead of this?"

Frankie had gone back to only staring back at me quietly.

"Hey." Just as I dropped the knife from the flinching Jim came into the room. "You stop doing this to my wife okay? If there is something you want to say then just say it. She has done what she can to help you so you stop hurting her before she…" I grabbed the knife again. "Hurts herself badly. Okay?"

Frankie didn't look as if she understood the words Jim said, but I hadn't dared to pick up the sharp knife again and it proved to be the right decision, because once again I flinched several riimes in a row. And then still once Frankie was gone again.

And the thought suddenly that while I only had to do this until I had made Frankie cross over (and sooner or later I was going to) while she had to do it who knows how long and often.

"It's okay." Once I was still I took the knife again and started chopping again. "She's gone now…"

"Do you know how to make her cross over?"

"No. But unless I find some way to make her brother and parents believe me before I can make them talk to each other. And if they won't do that then I can't make her cross over… This might prove to be harder than what it seemed from the start but somehow… "

"Like you always do- you'll make it."

And it proved to be quite easy to do it when the door to my shop opened the next day and in stepped Flora Kennedy…

"Mrs. Gordon?" She seemed shy. "First of all. I just really wanted to apologize for my son's acting yesterday… He's been so… It's not like him but…"

"It's okay." I didn't let her finish. "I get that… and worse. Quite a lot." I glanced towards Delia who was talking to a customer. "Maybe we should go into the back of the store or outside… We'll go outside. I'm going to buy lunch anyway… Just let me take my jacket."

I went to get it but had almost expected for Mrs. Kennedy to have left when I came back. She was still standing in the store when I came out and with a meaning look towards Delia I showed her outside and across the street.

"What can I help you with today Mrs. Kennedy?"

"Well… first of all you can just call me Flora, that Mrs. always made me feel older than my own grandmother… And I just wanted a chance to talk to you…" We sat down on one of the benches by the monument in the middle of the park. "…I wanted a chance to talk to you without my husband or my son… Is she really here? My little girl?"

"Not right now." I looked around, even though I knew that if Frankie was close I'd feel her. "But you can make her come. And the easiest way to do it would be if you tell something about her. A story or anything at all…"

Flora silent and remembered back…

"There is this one… the day Francesca had her first seizure… seizures. It was the first day of holidays so both she and Christopher were slee… supposed to be sleeping in. And I was late to work… as usual. But then just as I was about to leave the house I heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. So I went to check and found her seizing on her bed… And you know, people tell you how to give heart massage or mouth- to- mouth… no one teaches you what to do what to do when someone has a seizure… and I had no idea what to do. The seizure stopped, we went into the living just like any other day, Chris woke up from us coming there… And she was just lying there… she could answer a question or two… she could change from her pyjamas into jeans and a shirt but it was like she had to be reminded of what to wear to pick out the clothes…"

I could see her only in the corner of my eye at first. But Frankie had turned up, she stood by the bench, maybe two meters away from her mum with her arms over her chest. She obviously wasn't happy about something ut watched in silence while Flora kept talking.

"I was going to take her to the health center. But then she, she noticed she'd forgotten her phone upstairs- she brought her phone with her everywhere." Flora smiled slightly. "She told me where it laid and I went to get it. And Chris was standing by her but he had turned away to get his shoes on when she collapsed and started seizing again."

Flora sighed deeply and I heard in it in her voice that she was about to finish the story.

"And it just wouldn't stop so I called for an ambulance… and I guess that's everything for that part of the story."

Now it was Frankie's turn to roll her eyes and sigh. I was about to ask what it was but before I had she had asked the most obvious question…

"Why does the only thing she can come up with have to do with my first seizures…"

"She is here…" Flora looked around. "Right there" I pointed. "But she wants you to tell something that isn't about her Epilepsy."

**Flora POV **

"You should be going back to work, maybe I should just go."

"It's fine." Melinda told me. "As long as you're okay with it…"

"I am…" I started seeing it in front of me. "Well… there was a time and it just…." I couldn't help but to laugh slightly. "It just makes me happy."

_..Mrs. Kennedy, you'll have to come to the school. Your daughter's been behaving badly and she just hit a boy… _

"And that just didn't seem a lot like her so I stressed there and his mum was there and… and Francesca was absolutely furious…"

…"_But he hit me yesterday. And Miss Jacobs just told me that he was mean to get my attention because he liked me. But then I didn't like him but she said I should just ignore him. And I tried to ignore him. But I liked him when he gave me an apple, and then I hit him because I liked him and I wanted to get his attention. And I don't get it."…_

"And I swear to you I was prouder than I have ever been in my whole life…"

…"_I don't get why he can hit me because I'm a girl but I can't hit him because I'm a girl and he's a boy…" _

"Are there really anyone who knows the answer to those?"

…"_Now I'm suspended for two days but he wasn't punished at all. I don't understand".._

"No she didn't." I kept explaining to Melinda. "And I think it was from that day on that she just started… standing up to people. She had been of course before but… there just wasn't anything to scare her away from making her voice heard when she saw something that wasn't fair…" I sighed as I realized I would be getting in her Epilepsy in this still. "…When she had Epilepsy two and a half years ago, we noticed how few there are who tries and stand up for it and spread awareness… I mean- how many aren't there in October who wears a pink ribbon?"

"Many."

Melinda nodded agreeing. There only seemed to be one kind of awareness that counted in this world…

"I thought she might start standing up and spread awareness but… it was like she was ashamed of having Epilepsy and no matter how much I tried to talk to her she just wouldn't. She went more and more into her shell and… that was it… Oh, if I could just have one day more…"

Melinda made a pause after I had finished and looked away from me. It was obvious that if it was true she actually could talk to my daughter and hear her she must be doing so now before she looked back at me.

"In her middle, desk drawer there's a false bottom. Hidden in it are papers where she wrote pieces she wanted to use to spread awareness. She just didn't know the right moment to spread them. Now she's asking you to spread them in any way you can. Give them to everyone you know, put it on Facebook, send it to the magazines, anything you can come up with… Spread all awareness that she didn't and will never have the chance to."

I always knew she had those somewhere. I just never knew where and I didn't want to pressure her into showing anyone anything.

"I will…" I cried. "I will, every single day of the rest of my life I will spread your legacy if I so have to spend every waken minute doing I will."

"She's saying thank you."

"No Frankie… Thank you. Thank you for teaching me all of this… and thank you for being you. You have given me and dad and Chris so much more than we could ever tell you about…"

There was a pause, Melinda nodded a few times and I could see she was talking to Francesca- someone I couldn't see…

"She's saying she's sorry."

There was a pause, I lost my breath- how could I ever tell that what had happened wasn't her fault.

When I started again I didn't even notice I'd gone over to the nickname she had used. But maybe it was because somewhere she had hated her name but liked her nickname.

"No Frankie. It's not your fault, it's mine. You kept nagging about going on that motorbike. And I kept telling you no. If I had only told you yes one single time you wouldn't have gone on the big road and we could also have made sure that you could get care if you hurt yourself… But I didn't tell you that you could and here we are and it's entirely my fault."

There was another pause…

"She's telling you to stop blaming yourself. She and you and your husband and son all have different parts in what happened. But it isn't any of your faults. And if you keep blaming yourselves like you all are there isn't any chance any of you can live for real ever again."

I tried to force a smile- it probably ended up more of a grimace, always caring more for me than for herself…

"I know…" I tried. "I'll try. I'm going to try and make the most out of this life that you never got…"

Melinda looked away from me and was once again obviously talking to my daughter instead of me.

Suddenly I saw her smiling and turn towards me….

"Is she gone?"

"No." Melinda told me. "There's more she has to do before she can cross over… and I think it's going to have something to do more with how all of you are putting the blame on yourselves."

**Melinda POV **

I and Flora said goodbye to each other- the meeting we had had wasn't exactly unique in what I did, yet they all meant something special…

But I would most likely have to talk to Christopher and Jacob Kennedy before anything else. And if I didn't do that then Frankie would never be able to cross into the light.

But if I tried again and Christopher Kennedy would react the same way to it as he just had then I wasn't so sure how to go on…

**Random fact **

What Flora tells about the day Frankie's first seizure. Including how Flora had been late for work and then heard something from upstairs is all true and based on me and my mum.


	9. Messages given part 2

**Hello everyone. I don't know if there is anyone reading this. But if you are then I'd just want to say that this is the last chapter of the story. I'm not sure it's been great but I do know that after this I'll have taught you a bit about Epilepsy- if I have then I've done what I wanted. **

**So here we are. **

_KRASCH. _

Once more Frankie stood by me when I tried to do something. This time I was holding onto a glass sculpture that broke into a million pieces when it hit the floor.

Delia stood on the other side of the store and gave me a meaning look before she went to get the floor brush.

"Why do you keep doing this? Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Frankie just shrugged and I was getting more and more annoyed when I saw her looking towards the door just as her brother came into the store.

For a second she stood watching from me, to him and back again. And then she disappeared

"Hey… I don't know if you remember me…"

"I remember you. Frankie's brother. We only saw each other a couple of days ago."

"That's true… I just wanted to say. I'm sorry for how I acted… Now… I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"That's okay. I actually meet a lot of such reactions."

"So… is she really here? Hasn't she been able to… go on? Like you said?"

"It was all true. She's not here in this moment but yes. There's still something she has to do before she can move on and I don't know what it is."

"Well… I'm just wondering… can I buy all of those things, the things I brought here. Can I buy them back somehow? We sort of regretted giving them away."

"Of course. You don't have to buy them. They're your things. We haven't even unpacked them." I went to get the box and put it on the counter in between us while we had to finish talking. "I had a feeling you would come back so here they are."

"Anyway." Christopher held a small pile of paper sheets in his hand. "We found these in the drawer of Frankie's desk. And mum told us how you helped us find it so we got some copies and… here." He handed them to me. "As long as it's not too much bother then we could use all he help we could get with spreading what all of these says."

"It's not a bother at all." I took the paper sheets. "Whatever I can do to help!"

"Thank you…" Christopher took the carton under one arm. "…for everything. Now, I'm starving and I think I'll pay a visit to Lento's."

He didn't say anything more but backed towards the door and raised his hand in a slight wave before he turned around and left. I could see Delia talking to a customer, so I just had to look at the first paper sheet.

There was a picture of a bracelet with plastic pearls reading "epilepsy" and I couldn't help but read what it said.

_Epilepsy is real too. _

_And today it's one year passed since I found out I have it._

_If I've met the reaction that Epilepsy isn't so bad? Life does go on. _

_Yeah, you could say that. _

_So if you are one of those who think so. I'm just about to go a little "did you know?" But, it's only about Epilepsy. So it can't be too bad? Can it? _

_Did you know that a person who has Epilepsy has ten percent higher of a risk to die young than a person who hasn't._

_Did you know that it's a twenty three percent higher of a risk that a person with Epilepsy AND depression than for another to commit suicide? (TWENTY THREE!) _

_Did you know that side effects of Epilepsy medicines includes depression and suicidal thoughts (see last fact, maybe that's not so good) and also tiredness, headache, irritability, nervousness, hostility, rash, dizziness, cramps, anorexia, stiff and sore muscles, liver failure, dreams/ nightmares, trouble with concentrating, blackouts, losing/ putting on weight and it goes on and it goes on. _

_And I haven't even started. _

_-Did you know that seizures are caused by overactivity in the brain?_

_Did you know there are more than forty types of seizures?_

_Did you know that if a person has tried two different kinds of medications and none of them stops the seizures, the chance is less than five percent that any other kind will. And about a third of people with epilepsy will never have a medication that helps. _

_Did you know that in some cases Epilepsy can be cured with surgery? To begin with a surgery one start with trying to locate where in the brain the seizures are coming from. You can't always tell, but if you get one from there- maybe one can cut off that part of the brain. Sometimes it works, sometimes not. Sometimes it comes with side effects… what kind of side effects? _

_Side effects from cutting off a part of the brain. __You can imagine! _

_For the one who has surgery there are more alternatives like splitting up the left and the right half of the brain, or to completely remove one half completely. There is one less drastic one where one, if you can't remove a part, you can go in and "block the way" in a nerve that causes seizures. _

_If I'm finished yet? __Hmmm… Nope! _

_Did you know that according to Swedish law, it was forbidden during 212 years- between 1757 and 1969 to get married and have kids. Because people were afraid that the disease might inherit. 1969 isn't very long ago… _

_Seizures can be triggered by flashing lights in only about ten percent of the cases. Other things that can trigger can be how a person eats or sleeps, head injuri, heat, cold, hormones, alcohol, drugs, caffeine, fever, stress and of course forgotten meds that are meant to prevent seizures._

_Did you know that a person with epilepsy has to be seizure free for at least a year to have a driver's license? _

_I could go on forever. Nag and manipulate and make in all ways I could to spread. But something tells me most of you have already moved on. How important can it be? Epilepsy is quite rare. _

_Or not. _

_Did you know that twice as many people have epilepsy than those who has cystic fibrosis, cerebral pares and multiple sclerosis- TOGETHER. _

_I'd like for you to share. I would give anything to make people see that we need change and that NOW. But people still believe that Epilepsy isn't so bad and ignores it when someone starts a profit or just a way with spread knowledge. _

_Only one more thing. _

_Did you know that more people die of Epilepsy than of breast cancer? _

_But it has to be cool. It's only about Epilepsy. _

_After all, life does go on. _

I could feel shivers go down my spine as I read- every day of my life I was seeing spirits who had died in all kinds of ways- and yet I, and most other people knew so little about this one disease that were so much more common than any other.

"Excuse me." I told Delia as I saw Frankie right outside. "I'll be right back."

There was no reason to explain to her what I was going to do. Knowing what she thought about it…

Out on the street Frankie was standing by her bother's motorbike- the same we had seen at their driveway, but now whole and fixed.

"This is quite well written." I moved the pile of papers in my head. "You should have showed people what you had to say. Maybe it wouldn't have been so hard to spread as you thought."

Frankie just snorted, at me. But before I had had the chance to say anything she continued herself.

"No one who doesn't know what it's like will care about it… Will you try and spread it? I don't really care how you do it."

Suddenly it made sense how Frankie had treated me and given me the same kind of seizures that she had had.

Except for me they'd go away when she did…

"I'll do my best."

Frankie just sighed, I could see that she just wanted to change the subject and she looked down on the motorbike again.

"Good luck…" She said without even look at me. "…He fixed it. He's going to fix it more and paint it and everything but for now he can at least drive it…. That's everything I wanted to stay here for."

"Hello." Christopher was suddenly right by me, laid a box from Lento's in the box on the back of the bike. "Is… is my sister still here? Has she got anything more to say?"

"She's happy you fixed it."

Christopher sighed and ran a hand over the seat.

"I couldn't… I just kept feeling like this is what killed her." He sighed. "But… she always loved this more than anything else and there was nothing she wanted more than to drive it… It made her happy… She died in a second… I was up all night fixing it so I could drive… I knew that's what she'd want you know. But I kept telling myself that she was nowhere and it didn't matter what I did, she'd never know it anyway…"

"Then I came along."

"Yeah… And you could tell what she wanted… She always had a way with getting what she wanted."

"She wants you to drive, she'll be right behind you for one last ride."

Christopher nodded and threw one leg over the seat and turned the key. He looked at me one last time as he pulled his helmet on (he'd never forget it again) and nodded slightly in goodbye.

Without anything he turned forward and towards the street while he turned the motor on.

Right behind him sat Frankie, and she was smiling. As Christopher turned the gas on and speeded their way around the square the smile turned bigger and from the sweet wind her dark hair was flying after her one last time.

Christopher turned the gas and the speed went higher…

And Francesca May Kennedy just faded away.

**Random fact **

I have that bracelet Melinda sees on the picture. With plastic pearls and the word "Epilepsy" well, almost- it's spelt epilepsi, with an I on the end since it's Swedish. And I'll put a photo of it up on my Instagram Linneagbfanfiction. The pearls are purple because that's the awareness color.


End file.
